The Force That Moves Across The Land
by 666darknessangel666
Summary: Yugi has a vision one night that tells of a green eyed black haired boy. Shadi tells them of a force that is trying to steal the items. The only one who can help is the boy in Yugi's vision. Will they find and wake the boy? or will the world fall into chaos. Bakura/harry pairing. AU.
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these works but I wish I did.

* * *

Yugi woke with a start that dream had seemed so clear. In the dream he was in a huge cavern in the middle of the cavern there had been a huge green crystal it seemed to beckon him to it. When he looked inside he say a boy. The boy had long flowing black hair down to his mid back.

The boy had a fey like look to him all in all he looked so young and timeless at the same time. The boy wore deep emerald robes with lighter green swirls on them he also wore black boots. Along the walls

there were bookcases, cabinets, and a bed. On the floor surrounding the crystal there were letters in a language he had never heard of he looked back into the crystal again and went into a sort of trance he looked at the boy's face and the boys eyes shot open.

The dream he knew was probably a vision as he always knew when he was dreaming and that didn't feel like a dream he decided to tell his Yami in the morning and fell back asleep. He had just finished telling Yami about the vision when Shadi appeared shocking them. "Shadi? What are you doing here?" asked Yugi. Shadi turned to him and said "there is a force moving to take the items. This force is nearly impossible to beat. There is only one who can help but you will have to find him. He is anceint but he is also the single most innocent and precious thing to ever walk this earth. He is awakening as the force moves across the land but it is slow going. Find him and wake him" and with that Shadi dissapeared leaving a shell shocked Yami and Yugi.


	2. They Gather

Yugi and yami sat shell-shocked after shadi left. apparently there was somebody else after the items again. This was bad. They had to find this boy and get him to help them and as Shadi had said the boy was apparently the most innocent light oriented thing on the planet. So that was good to know. They stared at each other in shock Yami summed it all up in one word. "Crap."

Ryou was just getting up when the phone rang "hello?" he said "oh hi Yugi" as Yugi said "hey. Listen, Shadi came to us today and said that there was somebody going after the items again." "WHAT" Ryou shrieked waking Bakura who stumbled into the room a minute later "what's happening Ryou?"

"Some idiot is going after the items again" Bakura snarled Ryou put the phone back to his ear "Bakura just woke up and he doesn't look happy" Yugi said "I completely agree with him. Shadi also said we have to find somebody to help stop the people looking for the items" Ryou was intrigued "who?" he asked

"i don't know his name but i saw him in a dream and Shadi said we could find him in Domino. The thing is there are lots of caves near by" Ryou was confused "Caves?" Yugi said "i forgot to tell you in my dream the boy was asleep in a cave. Inside a huge green crystal. Shadi said he was important." Ryou nodded to himself "we'll be there in about 30 minuets. I'll call Marik and Malik." "okay by Ryou" "By Yugi."

Marik, Malik, Ryou, and Bakura were all finally gathered at Yugi's house about 40 minuets later staring in disbelief at Yugi at his story. Marik spoke first "again are you serious?" Yugi nodded. "This sucks why does it always happen to us!" cried Ryou. Yami stood and spoke "The items will draw evil to them no matter what we just have to do our best to protect them."

Yugi nodded in agreement "yes we do now there are only six unexplored caves in Domino And there are six of us so each of us can check out a cave. Yami and I have already got supplies for this. Ropes, flash lights, extra batteries, energy bars, five canteens each, walkie-talkies, first aid kits, and back packs to carry them in. We should go check out those caves." they all nodded and Yugi handed each of them a back pack."good luck if you find him tell us on your walkie-talkie. Everybody headed for a cave.


	3. The caves part 1

When Yugi And Yami got to their designated cave they nodded to each other and went inside. They got about five feet in before they had to pull out their flash lights "Who is this boy?" wondered Yugi "how can he be this important, and how powerful is this force if we need this boy to help."

Yami was thinking along the same lines as Yugi when they came to a split in the cave one passage to the right and one to the left. Yugi bit his lip "which way should we go" he asked Yami through the mind link "Let's go right first" though back Yami. So they did. They traveled that way for about an hour occasionally resting to eat or drink when the walkie-talkie suddenly blared

to life "Yugi, Yami have you guys found anything yet?" asked Marik Yugi picked up the walkie-talkie "No have you?" "not a thing"  
said Marik "Have you heard anything from Ryou and Bakura Yet?" asked Yugi "Nope not a peep. We'll check back with you if we find anything or the next hour." said Marik "'Kay" Yugi said. Yami sighed Yugi shot him a questioning look "Bakura should have reported back by now." said Yami Yugi's brow furried "you don't think they might be hurt or anything do you?" asked Yugi suddenly worried

"I'm going to call them on the walkie-talkie" Yami nodded "good idea." Yugi picked up the walkie-talkie once more "Ryou, Bakura are you there can you here me?" said Yugi nothing but static until "Yugi I think we may have something here but were not sure. There is a strange hum coming from deep in the cave did you hear a hum in your dream?" asked Ryou Yugi frowned he couldn't recall but he didn't think there had been a hum "I'm not sure I can't remember.

Call me back if you find any strange markings on the walls or floor." he said "okay" said Ryou. Yugi and Yami got up from where they were resting and continued on. About another 2 hours later Ryou's voice came on again but this time excited and loud "Yugi! I think we found something!

* * *

Chapter 3 Yay took forever to get motivation for this. Sorry to keep anybody waiting whoever reads this story. Don't hate me for the cliff hanger I promis to update sooner next chapter.


	4. The caves part 2

Ryou and Bakura had entered their cave around the same time as all the others but their cave had an immediate difference their was a very tiny humming noise in the air. You had to strain your ears to hear it but it was there. "What do you think is making that sound?"

asked Ryou Bakura shrugged. They walked for about five minutes before they needed their flash lights. "Who do you think is after the items?" asked Ryou "It could be anybody." said Bakura "I just wish people would stop doing it." Ryou nodded in agreement. They walked for about another hour the hum getting steadily louder when Yugi's voice came over the walkie-talkie "Ryou, Bakura are you there can you here me?" said Yugi "Yugi I think we may have something here but were not sure. There is a strange hum coming from deep in the cave did you hear a hum in your dream?" Ryou said "I'm not sure I can't remember. Call me back if you find any strange markings on the walls or floor." answered Yugi "okay" said Ryou and they continued.

They walked until they came to a small gap in the floor. It was about two feet across but it was very deep and they could hear water rushing down below. Almost silenced by the hum in the air. Ryou and Bakura took a leap and crossed it easily. Their were some wide boards a bit later in the tunnel, about two minuets away from the gap. About two hours later the hum was getting really loud. They turned a corner and Ryou gasped. The hum was deafening but that wasn't why he gasped. There were

markings all along the walls floor and ceiling there was even a slight glow coming from the markings. "Bakura!" Ryou had to yell to be heard over the hum "I'm going to go back aways and call Yugi!" Bakura nodded Ryou went back to where the hum wasn't so loud and picked up the walkie-talkie "Yugi! I think we found something!" "What! Ryou what is it!" Yugi's voice yelled "Strange marking like you said and the hum is nearly deafening. I had to come back a little ways to even call you." Ryou said "Great! keep going." said Yugi "we'll keep going in here in case it's a false alarm." "Kay" Ryou said then walked back to Bakura "Yugi said their going to keep searching their cave in case this is a false alarm! It's unlikely but not impossible!" yelled Ryou over the hum Bakura nodded and they continued on. The hum seemed to get quieter as they went along but they were kept on the right path by the markings. Their were several forks and side tunnels but only one

ever had the markings going down it. Then they came across a door. A very old wooden door. Ryou looked at Bakura who nodded. When Ryou touched the door knob the hum stopped leaving the cave eerily silent. The knob turned and the door opened Bakura was the first in in case of danger. When they both entered they stood their gaping.  
Their was a huge green crystal in the middle of the floor floating a couple of inches of the ground and their was something, or someone inside. They moved closer. There was indeed a boy inside. Ryou picked up the walkie-talkie "Yugi... We found the boy" his voice had adopted a dreamlike quality as he stared in awe "You did?" asked Yugi "Try to wake him up. That's what Shadi said to do."

said Yugi "okay" said Ryou Bakura was already moving toward the crystal Ryou followed. As they stood not five inches away from the boy in the crystal Bakura said "how do we wake him up?" Ryou shrugged "mabey if we touch the crystal? It is magic after all." he guessed Bakura nodded and reached his hand out. As his palm touched the surface three things happened in quick sussecion. The boy's eyes shot open, the crystal dissolved, and Bakura was sent

to the floor as a wave of pleasure shot through him leaving him gasping. It was the best feeling he had ever had. It felt like an orgasm except it wasn't then the feeling passed and he stood up. Bakura looked down at the boy who was trying but failing to get to his feet. It seemed the boy's legs were to week to carry him. Ryou cleared his throat and the boy looked up with wide innocent eyes

"who are you?" asked the boy in a beautiful melody of a voice barely above a whisper Bakura couldn't help but smile "were friends and we need your help." answered Ryou "I'm Ryou and this is Bakura." the boy blinked at them for a minute then said "oh. My name is Harry." the boy tried to get to his feet once again and couldn't the boy pouted then glanced at them "could one of you help me. I was stuck in the crystal to long and now i can't get up."

the pout was even more pronounced now Bakura found it adorable. Ryou glanced at him and Bakura sighed. He knew Ryou wasn't strong enough to carry the boy for long periods so he scooped the boy up bridal style. The boy giggled as they walked Bakura tried not to get distracted but the boy was playing with his hair and nuzzling his neck suddenly the boy stopped. he looked Bakura in the eyes and said

"your hair is really fluffy. Can i call you Fluffy from now on?" This Bakura knew was not going to end well for him when Marik and Malik found out but the boy's puppy dog eyes had him crumbling instantly. He sighed as Ryou giggled at his suffering "oh fine. but not in public." he said firmly Harry beamed and said "okay Fluffy." and hugged Bakura's neck Ryou broke into a fit of giggles that only increased when Bakura glared at him.

* * *

Revews make me write faster. Thank the six people who already have. Another thanks to the 21 people who favorited my story. I didn't think it was going to get very popular.


	5. Fluffy's and explanations

When they got out of the cave Yugi, Yami, Marik and Malik were waiting for them Harry glanced at them from his spot in Bakura's arms "who are they Fluffy?" asked Harry cutely Bakura sighed 3..2..1 "FLUFFY!" yelled Marik and Malik at the same time Harry nodded

"it's his nickname beacause his hair is so fluffy." Marik and Malik burst out laughing Ryou giggled Yami just looked amused Yugi had a hand to his mouth to supress his giggles at least He growled "sod off and help me he gets heavy after a while" Yami hurried to help him they set Harry on the ground "Harry" said Ryou "these are mine and Bakura's friends Marik and Malik, and Yugi and Yami"

Harry beamed up at them "I'm Harry" he tried to stand on his own and he managed to make it to his feet but it was a very wobbly thing and he couldn't take a step without falling he pouted frustrated tears in his eyes and looked pleadingly up at his 'Fluffy' who huffed and swooped down to pick him up again. He glared at Marik and Malik who were both still giggling uncontrollably over his nickname Harry pouted at them and said "You shouldn't laugh at others it's rude." that shut them up and they stared at him blankly before smiling at him "fine" Harry suddenly remembered something "oh" he exclaimed

"i remember. You" he pointed at Ryou "said that you all needed help. What is it what's wrong." Yami stepped forward "let's get you to my house first and then we'll talk" Harry nodded. When they got to Yami and Yugi's house Harry's legs had finally gotten stable enough to walk and he was bounding around laughing and giggling but never straying far from Bakura and he would often run over take Bakura's hand and ramble on about this or that Marik and Malik tried to make fun of Bakura for that but they would always get an adorable frown from Harry for it and sometimes a lecture.

Their was still the occasional giggle when Harry called him Fluffy but they got less and less as they all got used to the usually intimidating Theif King being refered to in such a way. When they got Harry to finally sit down on the couch the boy was exhausted but he insisted he be told what was wrong. Yami pondered the problem. How to explain this. "Have you ever heard of the Millenium items?"

he asked hopefully Harry nodded "of course I (yawn) have they were some of the coolest magical items ever."  
Yami's brow raised at that but he continued "good this will be a lot easier to explain then. There is somebody out to steal them. A bad evil person who we need you to help stop." Harry nodded suddenly serious bad people needed to be stopped "do you know anything about the bad person?" he asked Yami shook his head "nothing except for what I just told you." Harry was about to say something else when a huge yawn crawled its way up his throat Yami smiled "we'll talk more tomorrow after you've slept."

Harry nodded rubbing his eyes then he blinked up at Bakura "Do you live here to Fluffy?" asked Harry Bakura shook his head "Ryou and I live somewhere else." Harry blinked a couple of times before saying "oh. I want to stay with you and Ryou tonight." Bakura was about to decline when he turned on the puppy dog eyes and he crumbled "Fine you can sleep in the guest room." Harry beamed.

* * *

Wow i'm just popping them out huh. 3 chapters in 2 days. XD. I love reveiws. The idea for 'Fluffy's' nickname came from Yugioh abridged series created by Little Kuriboh.


	6. Breakfast and the past

By the time Ryou, Harry, and Bakura got to Ryou's house Harry was dead on his feet. They got to the apartment and as Bakura showed Harry the guest room Harry shifted in a wierd way. Bakura looked at him questioningly Harry said "can i sleep in your room Fluffy?" Bakura's eyebrow raised at that "why?" he asked Harry fidgeted "I've never slept alone in this big of a room." "the cave was bigger than this Harry." Bakura pointed out "That wasn't sleep. Not real sleep. Only someone touching the crystal could wake me. Also that crystal was alive in it's own way or i would be dead. It kept me fed and hydrated." Bakura sighed "sure why not. I'll even share the bed."

Harry giggled tiredly and rubbed his eyes very cutely and followed Bakura out of the guest room and into his Fluffy's.  
They got in bed and Harry immediately cuddled up to Bakura and drifted off to sleep Bakura smiled at the adorible but ancient boy and drifted off as well. The next morning he woke to his phone ringing. Grumbling he reached for it then carefully sat up so he didn't wake up the boy who currently was hugging his chest. "Hello" he said into the phone "Bakura. We got some information from Shadi again this morning we'll tell you guys when you get here. By" said Yami. Bakura sighed and once

again looked down at Harry and tried to find the best way to wake him up. He smiled down at Harry and gently shook his shoulder Harry woke up instantly looking around in panick "sorry I didn't mean to..." Harry trailed off realising this wasn't his room then he noticed his Fluffy and smiled sheepishly Bakura frowned "what was that about?" he questioned Harry fidgeted he didn't want to tell about his past but he owed Bakura for waking him up. Also he shared a connection with Bakura now he had felt the rush of pleasure also it always happens to him when the crystal is opened he has had 9 different

connections with people 5 women and 4 men. Now he could add Bakura to his list. He sighed not meeting Bakura's eyes "when I was 1-year-old my parents were murdered by a dark wizard name Voldemort. Voldemort wasn't his real name his real name was Tom Riddle. He killed them and he tried to kill me but he couldn't. The killing curse bounced off my forehead and hit him. So he died, well his body did but his spirit was still alive. I became a hero and I was shipped off to live with my only living relatives the Dursleys."

here tears came to his eyes "they w..weren't the nicest people. They made me do all the chores by the time I was 5. I had to wake up early and make them breakfast. Until I was 10 I slept in the cupboard under the stairs. They constantly belittled me calling me boy and freak." Bakura stared Harry in the eye "did they hit you Harry?" he asked deadly serious Harry nodded tears rolling down his cheeks Bakura pulled him into a hug. When Ryou woke up and went into the kitchen he found Harry cooking breakfast and talking to Bakura. Bakura glanced over at him "Hey landlord. Yami called this morning said Shadi gave them more info."

Ryou smiled "we'll go after we eat. That looks delicious Harry." he said Harry beamed "Practice makes perfect" Bakura's face became dark Ryou frowned what had Harry said to make him look so angry. Bakura stared at him "Can I talk to you Ryou?" asked Bakura Ryou nodded beyond confused and followed Bakura into the living room. "What did you want to talk about Bakura?" asked Ryou "Harry" answered Bakura. Ryou's eyebrow raised and Bakura continued "he told me this morning that he had relatives a long time ago and they abused him physically and mentally." Ryou gasped but Bakura wasn't finished "they made him do all the chores since he was five and the made him sleep in a cupboard until he was ten."

Ryou was sad for Harry "why did you want to tell me that? We can't do anything about it." Bakura nodded "I know it's just I want you to know because we don't keep secrets." Ryou nodded it was true. Harry called "Breakfast is ready." and they walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

Took me forever to crank this chapter out I had writer's block. Next chapter we find out more info on the bad guys. I will tell you one thing it isn't Voldemort he might not even be mentioned anymore. I'm really just thinking things up as they come along. reviews make me write faster.


	7. Info and Ferris wheels

They went to Yugi's house after breakfast while Harry chatted away at them both all about magic "oh and i can talk to snakes to" Bakura's brow raised at that Harry saw it. "I can prove it" Harry flicked his hand and a small snake appeared "what should i tell it to do?" asked Harry Ryou said "why don't you make it slide down to the ground onto me then onto Bakura then back to you." Harry nodded

(A.N This S words S is parsletoung.) S Hello little snake S Harry hissed the snake raised its head and stared at him S Can you slide off me onto the little white one then off him and onto the big white one then off him and back to me S S Yes speaker S and the snake did Bakura looked very impressed as Harry vanished the snake again "That was cool" said Bakura Harry beamed.

When they got to Yugi's house Marik and Malik were already there Harry bounced into the room looking very cute. Marik grinned and whispered into Malik's ear who nodded they stood up and came on either side of Harry "Hello little Harry" said Marik "Want to play a game?" said Malik Harry blinked at them "What kind of game?" He asked tilting his head adorably Marik smirked "it's called the touching game." just then Bakura walked back into the room. He saw Marik and Malik leering at

Harry just then Harry said "I don't know how to play that game sorry." Marik grinned "we'll teach you Harry. The touching game is very fun." Bakura saw red Marik, Malik!" he yelled they turned to him startled and immediately backpeddled away from Harry "you will not try that again." he stated calmly they nodded looking scared. Harry stood there looking adorably confused. Yami came into the room then followed by Yugi and Ryou. When everybody was comfortable (there had been a little spat about who would get the last seat between Marik and Malik but Harry had offered them his and sat on Bakura's lap.) Yami spoke up "Shadi came again this morning and asked if we had found Harry. I told him we had and he gave me some more information about the person we're trying to stop" here he stopped and looked at Yugi

who was standing beside him. Yugi nodded and continued where his Yami left off "He said that the person wants the Items because he wants to take over the world" Yugi sighed but continued "this person will stop at nothing to get what he wants and he has a lot of people who work for him." they all nodded taking in all the information Harry spoke first "is that all the information?" Yami nodded "yes" Harry spoke again "so can we do anything about it this moment?" Yugi said "no we can't." Harry jumped up "than can we do something fun?" Yami said "what do you have in mind? We could go to the zoo?"

Harry paled and shook his head Bakura noticed and remembered what Harry had told him "We could go to the amusement park." he said Harry nodded and shot him a grateful look "that sounds like fun. I've never been to and amusement park." Marik popped up off the couch and settled his arm around Harry's shoulder ignoring Bakura's warning glance "then the amusement park it is" he said Harry smiled at him. Bakura sighed why had he agreed to go to this thing again? Then he caught

site of Harry's face looking at the rides with wonder and he remembered. By the end of the day Harry had one of those huge stuffed animals from one of the games. The animal was a snowy owl. The thing was as big as Harry. When Harry asked Bakura if he wanted to ride the ferris wheel with him Bakura said yes. So the got in line it wasn't a very long line as the park was going

to close soon. They got on after leaving Harry's owl with the park people and as the ferris wheel went round and they reached the top. It suddenly stopped Bakura frowned hoping it wasn't a malfunction. He'd seen all the Final Destination movies. But then they started turning again and he sighed Harry tapped him on the shoulder and said "your my best friend Fluffy." Bakura smiled at him

* * *

Yeah I know half of it's just a filler. Their will be action in the next chapter and somebody's going to get hurt because in anime if a character is hurt their cuteness levels raise by like half. such as Edward Elric when he is hurt is adorable. Also yes the owl was put in to replace Hedwig. I do not own Final Destination. My dad refuses to go on the ferris wheel because of what happened in Final Destination. But to be fair i refuse to go inside a tanning booth because of those movies to.


	8. A peek at the enemy and twisted ankles

In a room sitting on a throne was a man of great beauty. But there was a hard glint in his eye as well. This man was blond with pale skin. He looked 25 but looks can be deceiving. This man was well over a thousand. Just then a door opened and another man came in and bowed to the man "My Master what did you wish of me?" said the man. The other smirked

"I want you to gather information on the boy." the bowed man straightened in surprise "He has awoken?" the mans master nodded "I will have the boy and the items. I will have him for a mate." the man smirked again this time with teeth showing. He had pointed canines. The other man gulped he didn't like it when his master showed his fangs. "Yes master Lestat(1)."

Harry woke the next morning and decided to take a shower he hadn't had one in ages. As he made his way to the bathroom he pondered his visit to the amusement park with his Fluffy. He giggled it had been fun he really like Fluffy. As he stepped into the shower he recalled other people he felt strongly about. Most of them past wakers(2). He smiled as he recalled Arthur Pendergast his crystal had somehow shown up in the House(3). Then there was Gregor. He had needed to kill some rats on that one.

Harry frowned he didn't like killing but he would if he had to. Then there was Nathaniel and Bartimaeus. He had helped them with their Lovelace problem. He had the amulet that Nathaniel had given him still(4). Nathaniel had been the one to touch the crystal. He had been in a relationship with all of them. He remembered some of the girls to though he hadn't dated any of them. He liked

Katniss the most she had a lot of bravery and steel nerves but when it came to those she loved she was very soft and gentle. He had liked Piper to when he helped protect Wyatt from turning evil. He stepped out of the shower and dried off. He noticed some clothes on the cabinet. Ryou must have heard him showering and brought him some clothes. He dressed and headed for the kitchen where Ryou and Bakura were already sitting talking about this or that.

"Hi Fluffy. Hi Ryou." Harry said giving both a hug. "Hi Harry" said Ryou and Bakura at the same time Harry beamed at them. Harry turned to the Fridge to get some eggs to start breakfast when his foot slid out from under him and he fell. He felt tears come to his eyes his foot hurt so much. "Harry! Are you okay. Where does it hurt?"

asked Bakura Harry looked at him with tears in his eyes "I think my ankle is twisted." Harry said Bakura winced and leaned down to pick Harry up bridal style. Harry cried out as his ankle was jostled and Bakura started cooing soothing words into his ear as he carried Harry to the couch in the living room and set him down as gently as possible. Harry whimpered as his

ankle touched the cushions but otherwise made no sound Ryou came in with an icepack as Bakura slowly and gently pulled up his pants leg. The swollen ankle was proof enough it was twisted alright. Ryou handed Harry the ice pack who thanked him. Bakura knew he shouldn't think it but Harry was even more adorable when he was hurt. Usually people look horrible when they've been crying Harry just looked cute. Bakura's phone rang he pulled it out

"Hello?" He said as he held Harry's hand "Hi Bakura" said Yugi "are you guys coming over again today?" asked Yugi "We can't. Harry twisted his ankle." said Bakura "oh dear" said Yugi "well tell him I hope it heals soon." Bakura said "I will Yugi by." "By" then Yugi hung up. Bakura looked at Harry who was looking up at him "Yugi says he hope your ankle gets better." Harry smiled though he was still in pain. Bakura noticed this and went to get some painkillers.

* * *

1 - Not Ann Rice Lestat just the only blond vampire i could think of that was evil but not from Twilight.

2 - Wakers the name Gave to the people who touch the crystal and wake him up.

3 - From the book Keys to the Kingdom.

4 - for any who have read the books yes it is the The Amulet of Samarkand

Well this is a good chapter I think. We learn more about the enemy. We have a name and a species. And We get some of Harry's past revealed. not sure if i will write more about his other wakers or not but I'll take you reviewers opinions on that.


	9. Kuba and the informant

It took a few days for Harry's ankle to get better and in those few days Bakura had decided to teach Harry duel monsters. Harry was still a beginner but he was pretty good already. Almost a natural. Of course a day or two after his ankle healed Harry met Mokuba. They had been walking to Yugi's house again when the kid had run smack into Harry. Harry had pouted but Mokuba

had apologized then seemed to notice Ryou and Bakura standing off to the side and said "Ryou is this a new friend?" Ryou smiled "Yup. This is Harry." Harry smiled up at Makuba who smiled back and held out a hand to help Harry up "I'm Mokuba Kiaba." Harry said "cool. But that name is long. I think i'll call you Moki" Mokuba giggled "That's what my brother calls me" Harry frowned "that won't do I pride my self on being original. How bout Kuba" Mokuba thought about it for a moment then smiled

"fine with me." Harry beamed "Then Kuba Kiaba it is." just then Seto Kiaba joined them and said "Moki don't run off like that I will not have you kidnapped AGAIN." Makuba nodded sheepishly then remembered "Seto, this" he pointed at Harry "is Harry. He's Bakura and Ryou's new friend." Seto looked Harry up and down then raised and eyebrow "Is that so?" Harry smiled at him the giggled cutely "yup Ryou and Fluffy are my friends." Bakura winced when Seto smirked gleefully "Fluffy? i don't know anybody named Fluffy?" Harry frowned "That's Bakura's nickname. Fluffy is what I call him." Mokuba broke into giggles and Seto was killing puppies with his evil smile "I'll be sure to use his nickname from now on as he seems to prefer that." Harry beamed Bakura glared at Seto but that did nothing but get Seto to say "Now Fluffy don't get to angry it makes your hair fluff up." Harry frowned finally catching on "Don't make fun of him. It's not nice. Besides I like his fluffy hair. It's soft."

Harry said in a voice that said that he expected them to follow that order. Seto blinked down at Harry impressed that the boy could sound so commanding while looking so innocent. Bakura glanced at Harry who beamed at him then said "were going to Yugi's house wanna come?"

Seto looked like he was going to say no but the combined force of both Mokuba's AND Harry's puppy eyes had his will crumbling before you could say 'Blue Eyes'. When they showed up at Yugi's house Yugi came to the door and almost immediately noticed Mokuba and Seto and said "What are they doing here?" but not rudely Harry beamed "we met Kuba and Seto on the way over and now their my friends Seto seemed kinda miffed at that just because the boy impressed him didn't mean they were friends but he let it slide the boy could be, and it pained him to admit it, slightly intimidating. Harry and Mokuba stared in aw it seemed Yugi had his friends over and Seto and Joey were insulting each other. Harry and Mokuba were watching

this rather intently. Mokuba because his brother, it seemed, had forgotten he was in the room and was using some rather interesting word choices (perverted ones) and Joey used some right back (curse ones) while Harry was watching because Marik was keeping him from stopping the argument with a hand over his mouth while Malik kept him from moving so he just watched. Bakura soon grew bored watching the argument as these types of things were normal his gaze wandered then settled on Harry who was still held in place. Bakura glared and stood up all talking stopped even the argument as people usually just watched when they were happening. Bakura was looking right at the two teens holding Harry in place who it

seemed had not grasped the situation yet and didn't let go. In the petty much complete silence Bakura said "Marik, Malik if you don't let him go I will introduce you to my favorite knife. They gulped and scrambled away from Harry who smiled at Bakura then turned to Joey and Seto "You to shouldn't fight if front of others especially children. Take your sexual tension elsewhere." they all gaped at him and he rolled his eyes "I had to friends named Ron and Hermione once and they were almost as bad as them. They ended up married."

They all blinked at him then Malik grinned and Marik followed suit Bakura smirked while Yami burst out laughing Ryou, Yugi, and Mokuba started giggling while Tristan and Tea started to laugh as well Joey and Seto were still gaping at Harry who looked around confused Bakura wrapped him in a hug and laughed as well but mostly at the look on Harry's face. So adorable.

Far away on a throne sat the vampire Lestat who sighed thinking of how to further his goals when their was a knock on the door "come in" he said in his velvet smooth voice another man walked in He had blond hair and looked around the same age as Lestat "ah Louis you came." the man, Louis(1) glared at the man "yesI did" Lestat tutted "Why such hostility my old friend?" Louis snarled "You know perfectly well why." Lestat gave a light laugh "I suppose I do. Did you not like my plan?"

Louis said "He is an innocent." Lestat nodded "Yes he is. Now the information." this was said in a commanding tone. Louis gritted his teeth then said "you'll have it when you uphold your end." Lestat sighed but snapped his fingers and a women entered pulling a girl behind her. The girls eyes lit up in relief when Louis pulled her into a hug then he looked Lestat in the eyes and said "the boy is in Domino, Japan" then he hurried the girl away Lestat gave a toothy smile he had a location.

* * *

1 - Yes i know Louis is the name of another Ann Rice charecter but i needed another Vampire who could have close ties to Lestat. Nobody sue me. This has nothing to do with any Ann Rice works of fiction.

Isn't it cute when Harry yells at people and they listen. From the start i've wanted Seto to mock Bakura's nickname and then Harry yell at Seto. Also you won't beleive how many times I had to back space while I wrote this cus I put Kiaba instead of Seto. Now I'd like to put this to a vote. Should Mokuba get kidnapped for being Harry's friend or should he be left alone for once. You decide his fate. Poor Kuba.


	10. Hide and Seek Kitties

Harry giggled as he spotted Ryou behind a bush and snuck up to him. He stopped a couple of inches away and heard Ryou muttering. "Is the base to far away? Should I go for it? Oh I'm not good at this game." Harry grinned and yelled "GOTTCHA!" while poking Ryou in the back and Ryou yelped and jumped at least a foot in the air then he turned around and pouted at Harry who was still giggling. Ryou sighed he was it now. Harry smiled "You're it now Ryou." Ryou nodded "I know." Harry turned and yelled "Ryou is it now." so the others could know and then ran off to hide again as Ryou made his way to base to count.

When he got to base (Marik's porch) Bakura and Yami were sitting on it talking they glanced at him as he walked up and Bakura said "So Harry found you." Ryou nodded Yami said "How many times have you been it today?" Ryou sighed "Five" Bakura sniggered "How many of those times were because of Harry?" Ryou pouted "Five" Bakura burst out laughing while Ryou went to the wall to count ignoring his Yami in favor of doing his 'job' he really wasn't good at this game but he was better at finding then hiding.

Harry beamed he had found the greatest hiding spot ever. He looked up at the tall thick tree he could tell that he would be almost completely invisible up there. It helped that he was wearing dark green clothes and brown shoes. He glanced around and spotted Marik and Malik hiding behind Marik's motorcycle, Fluffy was in a conversation with Yami, Yugi was hiding behind a bush, and Ryou was still counting but he was almost to fifty Harry put his hand on the branch and started climbing.

He got halfway up and decided to stop he was completely concealed up here but he could still see so he chose a good spot. He settled down to wait. About 5 minuets later Ryou still hadn't found anybody but only because Yugi was already on base and Marik, and Malik kept moving spots. Harry hummed a little to himself knowing he wouldn't be found up here when suddenly he heard a rustle above his head. He looked up and came eye to eye with the cutest little kitten ever. He gave an 'aww' as he looked at it even as he noted it's dirty and half-starved appearance he held his hand up towards it and said "here kitty-kitty. I won't hurt you" while using magic to get his point across.

The cat sniffed his hand a few times just in case but eventually climbed down into his lap. He scratched its head and it started to purr he giggled then glanced around at the ground Ryou was still looking for Marik and Malik he sighed he would have to jump. He used a spell to move the branches from his path and another spell to make the ground softer around his tree and jumped landing unhurt but Bakura saw him jump and came running over attracting the others attention as well.

When Bakura reached Harry and saw him unhurt he gave a sigh of relief then he spotted the kitten in Harry's arms and Harry said "Look what I found Fluffy. The poor kitty looks starved." Bakura nodded in agreement and scratched the cat behind its ears and the cat purred. Harry giggled "it likes you Fluffy." Bakura smiled Harry said "can I keep it?" Bakura sighed but gave in "yes you can keep it." Harry yelled Yay and gave Bakura a big hug "Thank you thank you thank you!" and cuddled the kitty close to his chest Bakura smiled Harry was just to cute.

Lestat gave a cruel smirk as his minion said "We've found the boy master Lestat" "Very well done you may go." the minion bowed and left the room. Lestat gave a chuckle and said to the now empty room "soon I will have my mate and the world."

* * *

Yeah! Chapter 10 finally up. (throw streamers and confeti) I still don't have any votes on weather Mokuba should get kidnapped please tell me I'm torn. Also before you ask Harry asked Bakura if he could keep the cat because Harry is living in Bakura's House. I can't write the next chapter until I get some votes on the Mokuba thing I want at least 9 votes yes or no. I love reveiws.


	11. Movies and a secret crush

When Harry woke up the next morning he could hear muffled conversation from the living room so he got dressed and went to see what was being discussed. When he entered the room Ryou was on the phone and Bakura was on the couch watching a movie Ryou appeared to be almost done on the phone because he was saying "Yeah I'll be there. No it's fine. Say about 5 minutes? Good okay by." then he hung up and said "I need to go somewhere and I won't be back until later" Harry tilted his head and said "where are you going Ryou?" Ryou blushed and Bakura snorted "He has a date with his boyfriend."

Ryou glared at Bakura "He is not my boy friend." Bakura shrugged "Not yet you just haven't had the courage to ask him out yet." Harry was horribly confused and said "Who are you guys talking about?" Ryou blushed again and said "Not right now Harry it's not important. I have to go get ready also I fed your cat Harry." Harry pouted but nodded then thanked Ryou for feeding Tiggers (his cat) then Ryou left the room and Harry turned Pleading eyes on Bakura "Will you tell me who you guys were talking about?" Bakura sighed and shook his head "I can't Ryou would get mad at me and it would hurt his feelings he told me a secret and i intend to keep it until he says so." Harry nodded in understanding and smiled

"Okay you don't have to tell me I know I'd be upset if I told my friend a secret and they told somebody else." Bakura smiled and said "Wanna watch a movie?" Harry glanced at the tv and saw the other movie was over and said

"sure what movies do you have?" Bakura pointed to a shelf full of movies and said "You can pick." After about five minutes Harry decided on My Soul To Take and at the end they had an intense discussion about how good the movie was and if Adam would have gotten together with Alex if they were both gay and other stuff about the movie. Then Bakura got to pick the movie and he chose insidious. Harry was fine if just a little creeped out until the part close to the middle when the adults were talking in the middle of the day with no background music (you know the creepy music that warns you something's about to happen).

When the demon just showed up out of nowhere Harry screamed (A.N I screamed AND cried at this part we watched it at night.) and Bakura wrapped him in a hug while pausing the movie. Harry calmed a little and Bakura said "Are you alright?" Harry nodded then glared at the tv "They should put in some music right there that is really scary if you don't expect it." Bakura nodded "When Ryou and I first watched this movie he cried."

Harry said "then that proves it that part is the worst part in the whole movie." Bakura chuckled and Harry glared at him and said "What?" Bakura said "Your just to cute when you pout." then froze thinking 'did I just say that out loud?' Harry froze to and they stared into each others eyes the tension in the air grew and they leaned forward almost at the same time when their lips met it was like fireworks. The bond that was previously dormant flared to life and that orgasmic feeling of the bond waking had them both moaning.

Bakura pulled away from the kiss first and said "What was that?" Harry said "That was the bond that was formed when you first touched the crystal waking up." Bakura raised his eyebrow and said "A bond? Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Harry said "Because only a kiss could wake the bond and there is always the chance that no relationship forms. In the past none of the girls who woke me formed an awakened bond but most of the guys did." Bakura wasn't one to be jealous of the past so he let that slide and said

"So how does this bond work?" Harry said "It's quite simple. Sexual situations between us are more intense. We can't cheat on each other if we start a real relationship. If you concentrate you can find me wherever I am and vice-versa." Bakura mulled it over and nodded

"Okay that seems simple now about that kiss?" Harry seemed shy all of a sudden "Do you want to make a relationship with me?" asked Bakura. Harry blushed but nodded and said in barely above a whisper "I'd like that Fluffy." and Bakura grinned

then they kissed again just then the door opened but they didn't notice. When Ryou walked into the apartment he didn't expect to see his Yami and Harry kissing he gave a surprised squeak and they jumped apart Harry blushed but Bakura glared Ryou smiled.

* * *

Yay! Finished it (dances around) It took me a while yes but I was waiting to see if I'd get any more reviews. I got 2 and only one was a vote. But it's okay as we can see this is a romance chapter. I don't own any of those movies. If anybody can guess who Ryou likes I'll mention their name at the top of the next chapter. Also if I Get no other votes Mokuba will be safe from grabby hands.


	12. More enemy involvment and slight smut

The next few days passed quickly. Harry and Bakura grew used to their relationship and it grew to something with more passion. Bakura would drag Harry away for groping and kissing and Harry would come back giddy and hyper.

Ryou sighed thinking about his crush wishing he had more confidence. Of course he also had competition and his competition was much more confident. He could get lost in his crush's lavender eyes and he was so cute to. Ryou wondered if Bakura would give him confidence lessons.

Harry was having a great few days he was happy and he loved every minute of his new relationship. He sighed in contentment smiled at Bakura who was still asleep and giggled as devious thoughts filled his head on how to wake his boyfriend and he slid down the bed.

**(M Rated) **Bakura woke with a moan and panted looking down and he moaned again as his boyfriend looked up at him from between his legs. Harry gave a hard suck and Bakura came with a gutteral groan.**( End M rated)** Bakura stared wide-eyed at Harry afterwords and Harry smiled.

Later that day they were at Yugi's house and Marik was taunting Ryou about something when Yugi came to his defence Ryou was blushing and Yami was trying to get Malik to stop his hikari to stop being rude. Harry looked on with a keen eye and caught Ryou's subtle blushes and soft looks toward a certain hikari and he smiled. Bakura knew Harry had seen what he had seen Bakura wished Ryou would get over his shyness and ask his crush out. Then Marik turned to Bakura and said

"Come on even you must have relationships sometimes." and Bakura sighed they had to ask today Harry was shooting him looks and he knew he couldn't say he wasn't in a relationship it would hurt Harry. "Of course I do Marik. In fact I'm in one right now." Harry beamed and Marik looked shocked "with who? How and when did this happen?" Bakura sighed "Harry and I are in a relationship." Harry gave Bakura a hug and everybody in the room except Ryou looked shocked. Then Yugi smiled "That's great. I'm happy for you guys." and that was the end of that.

Across the street stood a man who was watching the house Harry and the others were currently in and the man smiled.

* * *

So short chapter =/ but not to worry I'll try to make the next one longer. Also Yay smut. Not very graphic but you can tell what their doing and that's enough for me to put the warning in this story. No flames plz. Thank you **BlueRoseMidnight** for your guess about Ryou's crush. But Marik isn't it.


	13. The Ramone brothers

It was early in the morning and they had a mission. The 2 men had worked together all their lives. They killed, kidnapped, and stole together. They were the Ramone (Pronounced Row-moan) brothers and they acted with deadly precision and they almost never failed. They were as close to perfect as you could get in the criminal world.

The oldest brother was Named Damon and the younger brother was named Fredric. Damon and Fredric stared silently at the apartment they were meant to break into and nodded at each other it would be simple.

Ryou was woken by something moving around the apartment and decided to check it out. He made it to the living room and froze. Their were 2 men in his apartment. One of the ment noticed him and before he could react he was upon him. The man held a rag to his face and Ryou tried to hold his breath but he couldn't as he drifted into drugged sleep the men made their way to Harry and Bakura's room.

Harry was pulled from sleep when Bakura sat up. The door had opened and 2 men stood in it. Bakura stood up and growled "Who are you?" one of the men said "We are the Ramone brothers our master wants the boy." Harry gasped and Bakura glared shifting in front Harry. "You can't have him." said Bakura the men smirked and said "Then we will have to use force." then they jumped into action. Damon went after Bakura and Fredric went after Harry who defended with his magic.

Soon though Bakura was held with a knife to his throat and Harry was told to come peacefully. Harry gasped and Bakura struggled but that just made the knife Peirce his skin a bit and start to bleed. Harry felt tears spring to his eyes at the sight and he nodded even when a rag covered his and Bakura's mouth he kept eye contact with his boyfriend trying to maintain some comfort even as he blacked out his last thought was 'Fluffy'.

* * *

Wow that took a while. Yay I finally got to the part I've been trying to figure out how to add. Now how will everyone react to this (insert evil laugh). So the Ramone brothers are 2 new oc's but since I don't really like oc's much they'll get their comeuppance. Now nobody point out that Harry could have used Magic to get the man away from Bakura or that Bakura used to kill people. They were still half asleep, Bakura didn't have a knife, and Harry's magic was what kept the crystal 'alive' so the crystal was feeding on that His magic has to grow back so he can't use big spells yet and the fight with Fredric wore it out. Also Ryou's crush hasn't been guessed yet so thats still a guess.


	14. Authors Note

_**Authors Note**_

* * *

Hey everybody I know you're waiting for me to get the next chapter out. Sorry this isn't it. My computer is broken and I'm writing this on a mini laptop. Now I thought I would answer a few reviews.

First and foremost for guessing Ryou's crush MiracleButterflies Here is an imaginary cookie. If you want me to write you something send me the idea and I'll be in contact over details.

Second, to Pocket Mushroom I like Lestat as well in fact he was my second fave character after Louis but he was really the only non-cliched, non-Twilight evil vampire I could think of and I don't like to add OC's if possible. I agree with you though.

To Dark Neko 4000 Seto won't have a nickname because his name is short enough as it is. Also I don't think I could think of one besides Seth or Set.

To Pikachu79 No the kitten won't be his familiar he already had Hedwig Harry wouldn't want or need another one.

To High Reacher Harry's age probably won't be mentioned just know he is over a thousand and has traveled through several dimensions.

Well I think that's about it. Sorry again on leaving you guys hanging but I really want to only post chapters with my computer because that's where all my setting are and so I can have it saved to my computer if I want to go back to it. Please don't yell at me for taking forever to even get this to you guys and I know it doesn't even begin to come close to a chapter but I'm not abandoning this story and you guys deserve to know this. So sit tight and hopefully my computer can be fixed soon.

X's and O's,

666darknessangel666


End file.
